


Pick Me Up In Doggy Style

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, The title sounds sO wrong but it is pure fluff, dog au, just a little bit though, princess!luke, this is all fluff and dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Seems like our dogs are getting quite along” the boy grinned up at Michael and Michael rolled his eyes and questioned himself if the blond would use it as chat up line to every dog owner in the park.</p><p>Michael found himself nodding, lost at words. Michael was never speechless, never. But what would he say to such a line as ”Seems like our dogs are getting quite along”, it was a stupid line, Michael thought. But a part of Michael loved the stupid, awkward line because it seemed to fit the boy sitting next to him.</p><p>Or, Michael meets a cute guy in a park whilst walking around with his dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up In Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> This one is for Carly who is an absolute babe and gave me the idea! Here is you Muke fluff beeb (:  
> (also thank you Mell for helping me out on some parts)

Michael hated mornings, he hated how it was cold outside and semi dark and there just wasn’t really a real reason to be up at this ungodly hour. Except if you had a dog.  
  


Technically it wasn’t Michael’s dog, it was his parent’s but since they were out of town for some sort of wedding he had to take care of the puppy. Michael loved the dog, he surely did, Ferder was good company. But not at 6am when it was barking, waiting for Michael to leave his bed so they could go out for a walk.  
  
Michael slipped on a large sweater and some black skinny jeans before grabbing his leather jacket, ruffling his hair making it semi-presentable and leaving the house.  
  
Ferder was ecstatic about going out side, as soon as they had reached the park Michael had let him free to run around so he could sit at a bench and try not to fall asleep.  
  
Michael forced himself to hold his gaze on Ferder otherwise he would have fallen asleep right there on the bench. Because honestly, who wouldn’t at 6:15am.

 

It was cold and Michael tugged his hands inside his sweater sleeves. Bringing his hands up to his mouth he breathed into the cup that he had formed with his hands to keep his nose warm.  
  
”Seems like our dogs are getting quite along” A voice next to him said out of the sudden. Michael looked up and saw a blond boy sitting next to him, with beautiful piercing blue eyes which held an exciting twinkle and a happy smile on his face.  
  
What Michael hated the most about mornings were morning people, and the boy who decided to speak to him just right there seemed like such a person.  
  
As soon as Michael didn’t respond the twinkles in the beautiful boy’s eyes died down and his smile dropped. ”I.. I’m sorry.. I-Isn’t that your dog?” The boy stammered, suddenly uneasy about talking to a stranger.

 

Michael didn’t have to look up to see if the boy did really mean his dog because they were the only ones in the park. Michael caught himself smiling at the boy in a calming matter, ”It is my parents.” The boy next to him nodded and bit on his underlip, which, Michael now saw, was pierced by a black ring.  
  
Michael couldn’t understand, the blond boy looked so delicate and innocent in his eyes, like a princess, how could he have a lip ring of some sort?  
  
The interaction however stopped there, the beautiful boy’s dog came running up to him and the boy left with a quite goodbye.  
*  
  


One week later Michael found himself at 6:15am at the park again. This time he wasn’t forced to take his parents dog for a walk, no he actually offered. (Which took his parents by surprise, but they knew better than to question it). All because of the stupid princess boy (that is how his best friend called him, ever since Michael told him about the beautiful boy) and his beautiful eyes and that lip ring.  
  
Michael sat on the same bench, on the same day only a week later, around the same time and honestly Michael wasn’t the one to believe in fate but when he saw the blond boy walking up to him he thanked the gods for giving him hope in his love life again.  
  
You see, Michael has had boyfriends and girlfriends all over the place but they never fell as quickly in love as Michael did and they always left him. So after he promised himself no more relationships for at least a year, he felt stable. Until the beautiful boy came along.   
  


”Seems like our dogs are getting quite along” the boy grinned up at Michael and Michael rolled his eyes and questioned himself if the blond would use it as chat up line to every dog owner in the park.  
  
Michael found himself nodding, lost at words. Michael was never speechless, never. But what would he say to such a line as ”Seems like our dogs are getting quite along”, it was a stupid line, Michael thought. But a part of Michael loved the stupid, awkward line because it seemed to fit the boy sitting next to him.  
  
A silence drawn upon them as they watched their dogs run around. Michael started tapping a rhythm with his fingers on his knee trying to make up with a question to keep the conversation going.  
  
"So what is your dogs name?" Her regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The question was more stupid than the blond's line. "She is called Molly" the blond smiled and Michael snorted, to which the blond frowned. "What?" Michael shook his head, "Molly is such a grandma name. Like one of those grandma's who keeps calling you the wrong name and stuffing you with really dry cookies." At this the blond boy let out a laugh and Michael never heard such a cute laugh. It had sort of squeak in the end and it made him smile and his stomach feel fizzy.  
  
"And yours?" Michael smiled lovingly at the boy next to him. "His name is Ferder". The boy let out a giggle, it again had a squeak and Michael couldn't help but wish he could put that sound as alarm clock. Maybe from  then on he would wake up happy every morning. "Ferder and Molly sounds like an elderly couple who argue about toilet paper in the super market".   
  
Michael laughed at the remark, it actually wasn't that funny but the boy next to him was laughing and that made Michael smile.  
   
*  
The next week the princess boy was already waiting for Michael, sitting on their bench, Molly rolling around at his feet. His blue eyes lit up as he saw Michael approaching him. Enthusiastically he patted the space next to him.  Michael tried hard to keep the fond smile off his face. Cool, he was cool. Chilled to the bone, as Calum liked to say.

His roommate Calum had called him insane when he had told him he was going to the park again this morning, telling him to get back on his game. ("You asked for the name of his dog? Where is the Michael who used to have so much confidence and sucked 8 dicks a night") 

  
However Calum knew it was more than that. Calum knew that Michael had stayed away from big parties and alcohol for almost a year to prevent himself from getting hurt again. Calum was the person who was there for him since they were 9, Calum knew all his little secrets and so also why Michael was so shy whilst interacting with the pretty boy.   
  
"Morning, princess!" Michael grinned. His heart stuttered when the other boy's brows scrunched up for a moment. And Michael cussed internally, because cool did not mean calling a stranger princess. But then he was beaming again, clamping a hand down on Michael's thigh in hello. "Princess? That's me, yeah?"  Michael shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't know your real name, so..."  
  
"Luke." Luke dimpled. "Luke." Michael repeated.  The blonde boy perked up. "Luke's your name as well?" "Oh, oh no. Michael, I'm Michael!" That caused the blonde boy to laugh.   
  
Michael willed the ground beneath him to open up and swallow him whole. Ferder barked in the distance and Molly nudged Luke's knee. "Right... uhm, I have to go. Milady wants to go home and get her belly full."  
  
Michael had wanted to bid his goodbyes, but was left speechless again when Luke squeezed his thigh, the contact shooting straight to his- "Bye, Michael!" Luke waved at him.   
"Bye, Luke." Michael mumbled after him. Once the blonde boy and his even blonder dog were out of sight, he buried his face in his hands.

*  
Michael was used to a lot, but coming home and seeing his best friend and boyfriend participate in a big make out session was something he would never get used to, or wanted to see. Michael closed the door with force, causing it to slam shut and the two boys jumped up at the loud sound.

 

‘’Goodmorning Michael’’ Ashton greeted him, like he hadn’t just witnessed something that could have led to sofa sex. Michael mumbled out a response before walking to the kitchen and making himself some proper breakfast.

‘’Where is Fedrer?’’ Calum asked, jumping on the counter. ‘’Already brought him back to my parents.’’ Michael said harshly. Michael didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly but he felt like he fucked up on his chance with pretty boy Luke.

 

‘’Suppose it didn’t went as good with princess boy as you hoped’’ Calum stated, shooting Michael a warm smile. ‘’Princess boy?’’ Ashton beamed, always up to hear new stories about Michael’s love life. ‘’Michael met a pretty princess boy in the park and is head over heels.’’ Calum explained. ‘’I am not head over heels, and his name is Luke.’’ Michael grumbled.

 

‘’Luke? I know a Luke’’ Ashton exclaimed getting the full attention from both boys. ‘’Blond, blue eyed, legs for days, lip piercing and a dog named Molly?’’ Michael nodded heavily, a smile creeping onto his face as he thought about the beautiful boy. ‘’That is Luke Hemmings, good lad. We met through friends, really sweet. Want me to hook ya up?’’

 

An anxious feeling created it self in Michael’s stomach. His heart screaming yes, yes, yes but his brain telling him he should run as far as possible because the feeling he gets around the boy is dangerous. He will fall in love again, love too much, Luke won’t love him as much and he would end up where he was a year ago. Heartbroken and sad.  
  
‘’No thanks’’ Michael quaked, finishing his toast and walking out of the kicthen without further explanations. Leaving himself with his own thoughts of worry and his heart aching to meet Luke again. So Michael did what felt natural, climb into bed and ignore his problems whilst playing on his playstation.

 

However he couldn’t ignore his problems for long with a best friend like Calum. ‘’You are scared to fall again, aren’t you?’’ He spoke gently, tip toeing towards the bed like Michael was a scared little kitten which needed a gentle approach. Michael sighed and paused the game because he knew after being friends with Calum for 15 years, ignoring him will not work.

 

‘’What if he is like everyone else?’’ Michael whispered, scared that if he spoke louder his voice would break. ‘’There will always be a chance that he is, yes, but from what Ashton told me about him there is a bigger part that isn’t.’’

 

‘’I’m just scared, s’ppose’’ Calum nodded and opened his arms for Michael to crawl in between them. ‘’You have every right to be, but isn’t that what makes it exciting?’’ Michael didn’t respond, he nuzzled his nose in Calum chest and wished he could forever hug his best friend and be shielded from everything scary.

*  
It took Michael 4 days to convince himself that maybe he should go to the park again, see where it is headed. So with an anxious feeling, huge bags under his eyes and clamy hands Michael walked up the park. Luke wasn’t there yet and Michael let out a sigh in relieve, that meant that he could mentally prepare himself a bit mo- ‘’Hey Michael’’ Luke greeted him with a big smile.

 

‘’Hi Princess’’ Michael grinned, patting the spot next to him like Luke did the last time they met. The dogs ran off together, happily waggling their tail. ”Seems like our dogs are getting quite along”, Michael grinned at the fimiliar pick up line and simply nodded. ‘’Seems like it yeah.’’

 

There was a short pause of utter silence, but it was comfortable and Michael didn’t feel any pressure to say anything. ‘’So I heard you like the same music as I do’’ Luke said, ‘’Ashton told me about you.’’

 

Michael smiled greatfulf for his friend to contact Luke anyway, ‘’what kind of are you into?’’ ‘’Mostly pop-punk, punk-rock. Bands like All Time Low, Good Charlotte, Sleeping With The Sirens’’ Luke exclaimed, smiling as he spoke about something that was dear to him.

 

Michael felt himself relax and easily warm up to Luke as they spoke about music and how annoying Calum and Ashton can be together. When he wasn’t staring at Luke’s lip ring or distracted by his smile or eyes he would tell him about his concert experiences and his favourite songs to play on the guitar. On accasion one of them would throw a stick for both dogs to run after.

 

Just as Michael stood up to throw the stick again a loud thunder stroke, followed by lightning and heavy rain. Soaking both boys immediatel.

 

Luke let out a yelp trying to shield under a tree but it had no use, it was raining too hard. Michael gathered both dogs and gave the leash attached to Molly to Luke. ‘’I know a cafe just around the corner, we can shield there?’’ Michael suggested, not wanting to end this moment with his beautiful princess boy.

 

Luke beamed at him and followed Michael. A loud thunder struck again and Luke shrieked, grabbing Michael’s arm in process. ‘’Scared princess?’’ Micheal inquired, smiling down at the boy who now look even more princess-like, in the need to be saved.

 

‘’Just don’t fancy thunder that much’’ Luke trembled, obviously embarrassed about the way he responded. ‘’It’s fine,’’ Michael said, tapping Luke’s hands around his arm, ‘’Ashton is afraid of thunder too.’’ Luke smiled thankfully at him, but didn’t let go of Michael’s arm. (Not that Michael minds, not at all, the feeling made him all fuzzy and smiley).

 

‘’What would you like to drink?’’ Michael asked Luke after they had settled and calmed the dogs down. ‘’Just a hot chocolate would be great thanks’’ Luke smiled, causing a dimple to form in his right cheek. Michael actually internally cussed, because fuck, that boy was way too pretty for his own good and Michael had to stay focused and not start staring at the boy and creep him out.

 

‘’Here is your hot chocolate princess’’ Michael said, putting down the hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. ‘’And here is a chocolate muffin because I saw you staring at them’’ Luke giggled, quietly thanking Michael before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

 

When Luke looked back up at Michael his pointy (extremely) cute nose was covered with whipped cream making Michael chuckle. Luke questioned his chuckles and Michael just pointed at Luke’s creamy nose. Michael reached out to get the whipped cream off on the exact same moment as Luke. Causing their hands to bump not only into each other but also onto Luke’s nose.

 

‘’I’m so sorry Lu-’’

‘’I am sorry Michael, did I hurt you?’’ Luke stuttred, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Michael smiled and shook his head. He grabbed a napkin and bopped Luke’s nose before wiping the whipped cream off. ‘’There you go princess, all cleaned up.’’

 

‘’Michael, not that I mind, but why do you always call me princess?’’ the blush crept back up as Luke asked the question. The question caught Michael by surprise, ‘’well’’ he cleared his throat ‘’You are very pretty, delicate and well scared of thunder, like a princess.’’

 

Luke pouted, ‘’but I have a lip ring, I should be punk rock’’. Michael let out a laugh, patting Luke’s knee, ‘’I don’t care princess, even if you were punk rock I would still call you princess.’’

 

Luke opened his mouth to protest when he got interrupted by some sort a high bark. ‘’Looks like our dogs are fucking’’ Michael laughed at the sight of Ferder humping Molly. However Luke did not find the sight as funny as Michael, loudly gasping. ‘’Michael it is called love making’’

 

Michael suppressed the feeling to roll his eyes and shaking his head at the boy next to him. He sincerely wondered how he could have gotten a crush on such a princess with a cute laugh, beautiful blue eyes, amazing legs, a lip piercing and who was such a prude.

 

An hour later, the rain became lighter, light enough for Michael and Luke to head off their separate ways, and Michael didn’t want that. He enjoyed the company of the blond pretty boy way too much. Not that he actually talked much, he was way too busy looking at Luke’s blue twinkling eyes and how his lips moved when he spoke.

 

He actually hoped that the rain would last another hour or two because he was still not done discussing every single All Time Low song with Luke. “The rain seems to be better now” Luke stated, both of them looked out and Michael nodded in agreement “Yeah yeah, I guess we should head off”.

 

He tried not to sound too disapointed by the fact that he needed to leave Luke. “Well” Luke said grabbing Molly “this was lovely, i’ll see you around?”

He beamed at Michael who had to hold himself in not to nod too eagerly “yeah sure!”.

Michael was about to reach out his hand to shake Luke’s goodbye, but Luke went in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before Micheal could even respond Luke pulled back. His face was red, looking down at his hands. ‘’S..Sorry, I am just very used to hugs.’’ Michael chuckled, pulling the flustered boy in his posture for a proper hug this time.

 

He pulled back with his gaze meeting Luke’s, god he had such beautiful eyes and when Luke smiled they light up. Michael wanted to make the boy smile forever, just to see the twinkle in Luke’s eyes.

 

He was too caught up with his thoughts that he almost forgot that he should probably ask for Luke’s number. “Hey princess, I was thinking” Michael could feel himself blushing slightly, “maybe you could give me your number, so if you know our dogs needed a date..”.

 

Luke beamed at the question as if he was waiting for Michael to ask the whole day. “Yeah of course I mean they do have needs” They both exchanged numbers, (with Luke scoffing but also smiling slightly at the fact that Michael saved  his name as “princess Luke” with a crown emoji) and headed their own ways.

*  
It had been three weeks of constant texting between Luke and Michael ever since their little coffee date. Michael had come to know that Molly was Luke’s family pet and that Luke’s favourite number of All Time Low was Jeasy Rae. Luke was a great texting company for when Calum and Ashton were making out in front of him, again.

 

Michael found himself genuinely crushing on the tall blond with his lame jokes and beautiful eyes. Which was really scary and sometimes he even considered to break contact with Luke because Michael was so scared to fall for him. But thankfully, every time Michael was close Calum was there for Michael to talk and assure him that it will all be fine. (‘’The love you are scared off is the most exciting and intense one, Michael believe me.’’)

 

So with the help of Calum, Michael finally stepped up and asked Luke to come over and watch Marly and Me with him. Calum and Ashton were out for the night and he just really felt like he needed to see Marly and Me with Luke.

“Are you sure its a happy movie?” Luke said as he took off his jacket and settled on the sofa while Michael was loading the DVD, “I’m not sure, Calum suggested it but I mean it’s about a dog so it gotta be a good one”

 

Luke happily accepted the invation and actually came skipping into Michael’s (and Calum’s) apartment with a bags full of snacks. He greeted Michael with a long warm hug, kissing his cheek just like last time before making himself at home.

 

The movie started playing and Michael settled in next to Luke, trying not to sit too close because honestly he still has no idea what their current relationship is. But either way he was glad Luke actually showed up “hey” Michael nudged Lukem “thank you for coming”.

 

Luke smiled softly which made Michael want to just kiss his face and tell Luke how pretty he was. “Yeah no problem! I love a good movie”, they both smiled at eachother and then switched their focus back on the movie.

 

Half an hour into the movie, Michael could feel Luke getting closer and closer to him and before he knows it, he was being snuggled. It caught Michael off guard, his whole body heating up to Luke’s subtle touch. Michael flinched abit, trying not to show much Luke affacted him, causing Luke to quickly pull away.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I just it’s a habit, I.. I like to snuggle! I’m so sorry” Michael couldn’t help but notice how freakishly cute Luke looked when he was flustered, fumbling with his thumbs and making sweaterpaws. “It’s fine princess” Michael chuckled, “I don’t mind a snuggle.’’ He really didn’t, specially from a pretty blond boy with gorgeous blue eyes that could probably end a war and a lip ring which would be great for blow jobs.

 

Michael wrapped an arm around Luke’s (very broad, very beautiful) shoulders and pulled him closer. Luke smiled up at him and nuzzled his cute nose into Michael’s shoulder before turning his attention to the tv again.

 

As Michael was getting immersed into the story, he heard a couple of sniffles from the boy beside him. He looked down to see Luke with puffy red eyes sniffling away. “Are you crying?”, Luke wiped away his tears pouting at Michael who was grining at the sight of the blond boy.

 

“Common princess, it’s just a movie!”, out of embarrassment, Luke burried his face into Michael’s chest causing Michael’s heart to beat faster/ “Yeah but the dog-” “Is still alive in real life!” Michael intrrupted the pretty sniffling boy pulling him closer (suppressing the immense desire to kiss Luke’s head) and quickly wiping away his own tears. He didn’t want to admit that the movie did get to him as well.  

  
After the movie ended they still stayed snuggled up on the sofa, watching the bloopers and trying to forget what kind of horribly sad movie it actually is. At on point (Michael spending more time watching Luke respond to the bloopers, then actually watch them) Luke let out a giggle, looking up at Michael smiling.

Michael had to really try very hard not to smash his lips onto Luke’s just then. Because god, he would love to feel Luke’s pretty lips pressed against his, feeling the cold of the piercing. Luke lifted himself from under Michael’s arm so his face now on the same height as Michael’s, still smiling at him.

 

Michael felt his insides go to mush as Luke placed a hand on Michael’s chest. He had promised himself to go slow with crushing on Luke and acting out on his feelings but he was losing his patience and with Luke looking at him like that he couldn’t cope with it for any longer.

‘’Umm, want something to drink?’’ Michael offered smiling at Luke, untangling myself a bit. Luke nodded and stood up, following Michael to the kitchen. ‘’Beer?’’ there honestly wasn’t anything else than beer, milk and cornflakes but what did you expect with two boys in their nineteens living together.

 

Luke nodded, taking the beer from Michael’s hand. Onl Luke didn’t exactly take the beer, he more so places his hands on top of Michael’s and stared at him with a look Michael couldn’t exactly place.

 

He pulled his hand away from the beer, scratching his neck before directing Luke to the bar stools and taking a seat. Luke opened their beer bottles and started telling a story that Michael didn’t follow at all because that lip ring of Luke and his lips wrapping around the beer bottle were getting way too distracting and Michael could feel the sexual tension building up.

 

‘’If my dogs ever dies, your dog is going to attend to the funeral..’’ Luke stated, taking a sip of his beer and shaking Michael from his thoughts of Luke’s lips. ‘’Luke what do you mean if?’’ Michael questioned, raising his eyebrow at the boy oppiste of him.

  
‘’I like to think that my dog is an immortal creature that was once owned by a greek god’’  Michael snorted, ‘’Luke, I am almost sure that isn’t true’’. Luke heavily shook his head, “do you know what a greek god’s pet looks like?”

  
“Well no because they dont exist” Michael simply answered. “How do you know that” Luke shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I dont know” Michael admitted truthfully, “exactly, you have no proof. Molly lives forever” Luke happily explained, standing up from the bar stool.

 

‘’Also I should go’’ Luke announced, glancing at the clock, ‘’need to walk the dog tomorrow’’. Michael let out a chuckle and nodded, standing up from the sofa and walking towards the door.

 

‘’Thank you for letting me come over’’ Luke beamed, with still red puffy eyes of crying. ‘’I had a lot of fun’’. Luke leaned forward and just like at their ‘coffee date’, hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek. Only this time Luke didn’t kiss his cheek, he kissed the corner of his mouth. A shot of excitement shot through Michael body, feeling the soft lips so close to his.

 

‘’I am so sorry!’’ Luke exclaimed in distress as soon as he noticed what he had done, Michael grinned. ‘’It’s okay. You only missed my lips.’’ Michael was done with the sexual tension between them, he just wanted to kiss the pretty princess boy and feel muchy and fuzzy inside, like Luke made him feel the whole night long. Luke cocked up an eyebrow but before he could respond Michael’s hand slid to the base of his neck, fingers carefully threading Luke’s hair before gently pressing his lips onto Luke’s.

 

It was sweet and almost chased but it was wonderful. Michael smiled into the kiss, slightly tugged at Luke’s hair before pulling back and slowly opening his eyes and looking into Luke’s if he was still okay.

 

Luke smiled at him before leaning down a bit and kissing Michael back. He kissed him so hard that Michael could feel his cold lip ring. A small groan left Michael’s lips as they pulled apart shortly before reconnecting again.

 

Michael tugged Luke as close as physically possible, deepening the kiss but still going slow, licking into each others mouth, enjoying how Luke let Michael take over this kiss, how Luke tasted and how his lip ring felt against his lip.

 

Michael pulled away panting, feeling Luke’s lips travel down to his neck. Sucking and placing gentle kisses from his earlobe to the base of his neck before traveling up again. Michael cupped his cheek and kissing Luke again. "You know." Michael smirked, running his thumb over Luke’s bottom lip. "Our dogs could not be the only ones fuck-making love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo basically, I have a second part planned but I won't write it if none wants me to! So let me know on tumblr or in the comments if you want a second part.


End file.
